Callica What Should Have Happened
by lexi12603
Summary: this is what i think should have really happened between callie and erica
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please be nice. Callica ended but this is how it should have happened.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gery's anatomy in any way shape or form but if I did callica would still be together. ________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 1

Erica's POV

-------------------

_What the hell Hahn!? You just left the woman of your dreams! Who cares if Torres took Stevens side? Asshole!! Get out of this car and tell her how you truly feel!_

End pov

-------------------

"Erica, ERICA! Please don't leave!' callie screamed as she chased after the black BMW.

-------------------

Callie Pov

-------------------

_God fucking damn it! Callie your such an ass go after her! You don't care about Stevens. Besides what did she ever do for you except ruin your marrage? 'she ruined my marrage and if she didn't I never would have been with Erica.' true BUT you should have backed Erica up regardless. Call her and see if you can win Hahn back._

End POV

-------------------

"I should call her , but what if she doesn't want to talk to me? Oh well I'll call anyway." just as Erica reached for the phone, her cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Erica? Its me Callie I-I think we need to talk."

"umm y-yea w-we probably should, why d-don't you come over?"_ great now I'm crying._ Erica thought to herself.

"Erica?"

"What?"

"Are you crying?"_ nice going dumb ass you made her cry. God why can't you do anything right with Erica?_ Callie pondered within her own mind

"N-No I-I-I'm fine. You coming over or what?"

"Yea I'll be right over"

________________________________________________________________________

R&R please constructive critisism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while but this fic is a work in progress. 

Things that are Italicized after something is said are the thought's of the speaker.

________________________________________________________________________

30 minutes later at Erica's Appartment

Erica Pov

_What am I doing?? Callie doesn't want me back I broke her heart._** BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ Fuck that's her and I look like crap!!_

"Hi Callie"

"Erica are you alright? You started crying on the phone and I was worried."

_WOW I hurt her and she still worries about me. What did I do to deserve someone like her??_

"Erica? You there?"

"Huh…What…Yea. Sorry I zoned out"

There was an awkward silence between them, as the two women didn't move from the door way.

"You…umm…you wanna come in?"

"um sure that'd be great."

"Callie I'm sorry for everything I-"

"Erica" Callie interrupted "there's something important I need to tell you."

End Pov

-------------------------------

As both women took refuge on the sofa Callie was thinking to herself,

'_I can do this, I can do this' ill just repeat that in my head and everything will be fine…_

"Erica I know I've screwed up, but there's something you need to know…"

"What Cal? What could be so important that you're stressing out so much?"

"I-"

"Don't even say it's nothing, because I can tell your freaking out by the look on your face."

"Erica…"Callie started again as she cupped the blonde's face between her hands. "I love you. A-and I don't k-know I-if y-you feel the s-same w-w-way a ab- about m-me, b-but you n-needed t-t-t-to know h-how I feel. I-I'm s-so sorry." Callie managed to choke out before she burst into tears.

"Callie? Cal calm down…Please?" Erica said in a futile effort to calm her dark haired lover down. She swiftly placed a kiss on the woman's lips.

Erica's Pov

_HOLY SHIT!!! Did She just sat the 4 letter L word?? Fuck she's crying. It's now or never Hahn..._

End Pov

"Cal, look at me… I love you too"_ Damn now I'm crying._

They remain like this for what seemed like hours. In reality it was about ten minutes.

"Erica I'm sorry for not backing you up about the Izzy thing, and I don't know if I am a lesbian or not, but I do love yo-" Erica cut her off with an innocent kiss.

The kiss soon turned full of want and need quickly. Things heated up fast and so did they.

-----------------------------

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I'm at a writers block so any ideas message me.

thanks

~Alex.

Chapter 3

Erica's POV

"Callie" I said as I unwillingly broke our kiss. "Babe…I…need to breathe"

All she could do was laugh

"Yea…breathing is good…right?" She said while panting.

"Do you want to move to the bedroom?" Callie asked while smirking.

_God I love when she has that smug grin on her face._

_Cue blush..._

"Yea we probably should move to a more private room."

_Next thing I know I'm on my back in the bedroom. Callie slowly working to get my top off. Damn she works fast. But who's complaining?_

-----------------------------End POV

Callie successfully removes the garment with no problems. She goes to unclasp Erica's bra but she can't find the hook.

"Ha fooled you. It's not there."

Looking puzzled Callie pulls back and notices the hook is in front.

"There it is."

Taking the clasp in her teeth and with a skilled tounge she removes the garment.

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

"FUCK!" Callie screams as she jumps startled by the sudden noise.

"Damn. Cal I need to go back to the hospital." Erica states as she desperately looks for her shirt.

"Why? Babe we just got started…" Callie wines in disappointment.

"My Quadruple by-pass guy just had a heart attack."

"Oh Okay."

"I'm sorry…Fuck where is my shirt??"

"Erica its right here," Callie hands Erica the shirt "Come back as soon as you can. I love you."

"I will. Love you too."

"Stay here until I get back." Erica says as she goes to leave.

"Ok. See you soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Its been awhile since I've updated. Sorry, this is the last chapter. I really don't know where this is going but I think I wrapped it up well. Rewiew and tell me what you think.;)**

**~Alex**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**Callie's Pov**

_Aww I can't belive Erica had to go back to work. I'm gonna make her a late dinner for when she gets home. I wonder what she's doing right now...._

**Lexi's Pov**

"Okay Mr. Stuard you- Oh my god! Doctor Hahn?" I run to check her pulse and noticed her head was bleeding and the patient was gone.

"Code blue." I wisper as I hit the blue button on the wall.

As Dr. Hahn is rushed into surgery Bailey walks up to me and asks,

"I need you to call Doctor Torrez and tell her about Doctor Hahn."

"Why Torrez?"

"just please do it. And call her cell phone I doubt she's home."

"no problem Bailey."

**Callie's Pov**

I'm getting everything set when my phone rings…

"Hello Callie this is Lexi Grey. I'm calling about Dr. Hahn."

"oh hi, what about Erica?"

"She has recived a serious injury and has been rushed into surgery. It's best you get down here A.S.A.P."

"Oh my god, Oh no, I'll be there in 5 mins."

_Hold on Erica just hold on._

As soon as I got to the hospital I see Lexi Grey.

"where the hell is she?"

"Callie I'm so sorry."

"NO! don't tell me that! Tell me she'll be okay."

"where is she? Tell me, NOW!" I almost screamed

"she's in room 201"

I put Lexi down and start to run to room 201.

_God I hope she's alright._

I stop dead in my tracks to see Erica lying on a hospital bed looking so fragile and so vunerable.

"Ca-Callie?" she whispered

"Shh…I'm here baby, I'm right here." I say so quietly I doubt she herd it.

"Good. I love you." she said weakly as she fell asleep.

"she does you know." Mark said appearing in the doorway seemingly out of nowhere.

"I know. Thanks Mark"

"So… I guess this means no more hot and heavy times in the on call room then?" He asked in a sarcastic maner.

"Not with you any way." I said with a smirk

"Good." He smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	5. special AN

**SPECIAL A/N**

**I **_**will not**_** be posting a sequil to Callica What Should Have Happened. If you wish and are going to wright a sequal PM me the title and I'll post it here. **

**Thanks**

**~Alex.**


	6. author's note

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay but school and other things have caught up to me and I haven't been able to write at all. Hopefully I'll be back soon with plenty of updates.

Thanks so much ~Lexi


End file.
